1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to cam lock assemblies and, more particularly, to cam lock assemblies which are preassembled for a specific use.
2. Background of Related Art
Cam lock assemblies for doors and drawers are well known in the art. Typically, cam lock assemblies include a lock housing, an interchangeable core, a stop washer, and a cam or bolt. Cam lock assemblies can be used for a variety of different purposes in a variety of different orientations. When the lock assembly is assembled and secured to a door or drawer, the installer must properly orient the stop washer on the lock assembly and properly install set screws to achieve a desired result. The proper orientation of the stop washer and set screws on the lock assembly is different for different uses of the lock assembly. For example, the proper orientation of the stop washer and set screw on a lock assembly is different for a right-hand door or drawer lock than the orientation for a left hand door or drawer lock. Thus, if the person installing the lock assembly on a door or drawer positions the stop washer or set screw in the wrong orientation for a desired use, e.g., right hand door lock, the lock assembly will not function in its intended manner.
Accordingly, a need exists in the art for a cam lock assembly which is preassembled for a particular use, e.g., right hand door lock, left hand door lock, etc.